The Rise of the Zombies
by The Train Master
Summary: the infection ends up on planet earth and it is up to two survives to save the hole human raise. Those characters are jack and miss signal.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very dull day for any child as they had to do their normal Tuesday routine, you know get up early, go to school and look forward to the weekend, but there was one child Who didn't look forward to the weekend, in fact he didn't look forward to having any time off school, as he was one of those people who loved school and who learns a lot and is very intelligent and this one boy is called jack and his normal routine was to get up early, get ready for school, love being at school and feeling disappointed about the weekend coming up. Jack finally arrived at school and felt very happy as it was the beginning of the week. Jack was sitting at his desk when his teacher came in and sat down. "Good morning class" she said, "good morning Miss Signal" said the class in a very unhappy tone apart from jack who said it in a happy voice. Unlike anther boys jack is superior in his own little way as just like earlier that morning he can see into the future and he is the only one who knows he can do that. He finds out that the future of the world is in his hands but he doesn't know what from. It was the end of his registration and he was getting ready for English who he has Miss signal for. It was about 9:35 and jack had another vision were the school was shut due to a blizzard and the vision when from good to bad when he saw the end of the world. "Miss Signal" said jack in a quiet voice "miss signal" he said again but in a louder voice "yes jack how can i help you" said miss signal in surprise. "I was just wondering, well, if" "come on jack don't be shy" said miss signal, "i was just wondering if the school is shut on Wednesday" said jack shyly. "No its not, why would you ask a question like that" "because I've seen the school shut and a big blizzard is coming and and the end of the world to". Jack tried to tell miss signal that he could see the future just like raven can on the TV program called so raven. "That's anuth of this stupid behaviour. You have an after school detention". "but miss I'm telling the truth please don't give me my first detention please miss" "if you carry on it will be an hour detention instead of an half an hour detention is that clear jack" jack didn't reply "is that clear jack" "yes miss signal, sorry miss signal, it won't happen again miss signal" "i hope not". The bell rang and the first period was over. Jack wasn't enjoying school after period one as he got his after school detention. It was finally break one and jack was sitting on his own as no one wanted to talk to him after what he did in English, instead the all decided to pick on him instead "the worlds going to end the worlds going to end get rill jack and stop being a liar". It was the last period of the day and he had maths with Mr Signal who is going out with miss signal and they are both engaged to each other. Strange it may seem but they're not related in any way at all and the both wanted to keep the name signal so they both decided to get engaged. "know you listen here boy, i don't ever want you telling lies about the world ending to the lovely miss signal again, you got that, well do you boy?" "Yes sir i do sir I'm sorry sir it won't happen again sir" "good" as the last period came to a close jack got even more scared and worried about Mr signal having another go at him. The bell rang "it's finally the end of the day just registration left, oo year and then my detention" "i wish my life wasn't so horrible". As registration finished and all of jacks friends went home jack stayed in the classroom and did his half an hour detention.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss i was telling the truth and i don't care what you think or the evil Mr signal i was telling the truth and that's the end of it" " look here now jack tell me everything again and I'll tell you what i know" so jack did exactly that. "Now tell me what you know miss so i understand" "ok this is very hard for me to tell you and you have to promise me you want tell anyone what I'm just about to say" "i promise you miss" "ok well here it goes... I'm not from this world and this has happened to me in the past as my past is your future, the blizzard means it's the end of the world, the human raise and the start of something ells, something you'll have to find out what it is and you and me can stop the end of the human raise if you help me we can save the earth in fact we can save the universe" "miss i will always help someone if the world or the human raise is in danger and you know i will". "ok good and jack it's the end of you detention so you can go home now if you want to, see you tomorrow jack and please don't tell anyone" "ok thank you miss see you tomorrow miss" "ooh and jack i believed you and i believed you all along". It was finally Wednesday. So came down the blizzard and all of the schools was shut and all of the children and adults was at home impart from miss signal and jack who was getting ready to fight the new human form as miss signal called it. "Miss how exactly do we suppose to kill the new human form with nothing but the cutlery from the canteen" "we're not using cutlery we're using these human guns". "And what are these human guns, what do they do to the new human form and where are they" "well jack the human guns are high tech guns from my world that Carrie human DNA on them and if you fire them at the new human form they become completely human again" "you still haven't answered my last question where are they miss, i want to see them, i need to see them" "why, why do you need to see them jack, tell me why". "Because in my vision i saw me on my own holding a gun with just one of the new human form left" "was i there jack, tell me was i there" "no the new human form spoke to me" "what did it say jack, what did it say" "the last man standing, the last human standing". "no, no, no" " yes but miss what does it mean the last human standing because I've got you to help me miss it should of said the last two humans standing shouldn't it off, what does it mean?" "It means i won't be around for much longer, it means I'm going to die""but you can't die you've got to get married to evil Mr Signal" "jack I've got two things to say, number one if it's time for me to die then it's time for me to die and number two why do you hate Mr signal you use to like him, what has he done" "he had ago at me because he thought i was lying and he sounded like he was going to hit me" "jack he was just angry with you because you made me a bit scared that's all it is and you know it's against the law for a teacher to hit a child, its child abuse" "yes i know but I'm still scared of him" "jack there is no reason to be scared of him he is going to make you very happy" "ok then miss and i forgot to say about the last one of the new human form, i didn't tell you who it was did i miss" "no jack you didn't, am i missing something here" "miss it was Mr" "Mr" said miss signal in suspicion "Mr sssssssi" jack ran out of the class room and went into the boys toilets and that was the last time miss signal saw him in till they started to save the human raise.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was sitting on the toilet when he heard a slit noise. He opened the door and saw his best friend there but he did look like a normal human in fact he didn't look human at all he look like the new human form. Jack screamed and shouted out "miss signal help, miss help it the new human form help" miss signal heard him and came running with both of the human guns. The boy's toilets door was blocked with five of the new human form so miss signal shot them with the human gun and they became human again. "Go run, run to the class room called Roald dhal, now come let's move it" "well aren't you coming?" "no I've got save jack, his a boy that goes to school here and his stuck in the boys toilets, now go" "ok" "jack are you alright in there?" jack didn't reply "jack" shouted miss signal "yes sorry miss I'm alright but could you please harry up and help" "ooh jack why did you have to go into the boys toilets?" mumbled miss signal to herself. Miss signal kicked the door open and shot jacks best friend and he became human again "go to are English room" Levi just stood there "now, move, jack, jack it's alright it's me" jack came running out from the toilets crying and went to miss signal and gave her a big hug "thank you miss thank you i thought i was going to die then" "that's aright jack, now let's go and kill some more of the new human form" "ok then miss lets go" "here jack take your human gun" "arr thanks miss you're the best". As jack and miss signal slowly opened the toilets door they both shot two of the new human form each. "Right lets go back to the classroom". As jack and miss signal was running back to the class room jack looked back and saw Mr Signal coming out of his maths room "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" screamed Mr signal" jack and miss signal got back to the class room safely. "Everyone get down now" everyone got down and heard the new human form outside the classroom. The new human form learnt how to open the door, "jack when i say now shoot the new human form ok"wisped miss signal to jack"ok miss". Miss signal waited for five seconds then she shouted "nooooooooooooooooooooow" they both shot the new human form. Miss signals tried to shoot jacks foster home friend but as she shot the gun another one of the new human form went into her arm and she sot the wall which made the selling fall down. When the selling fell down it hit miss signal on the head and all of the other survivors including jack who wasn't as badly hart as the others were. When miss signal shot the selling her gun rebounded and returned all of the new human form back into humans again but there was still one of the new human form left.


	4. Chapter 4

As jack started to come round from the hit on his head he heard a strange voice coming from the hallway "boyyy, were are you boy" "who is there" there was no reply "who is there" "grrrrrrrrr" "aaa, who are you" "you don't remember me, in the hallway getting bitten" "no, wait is that you Mr signal, it can't be" "the last man standing, the last human standing, become one of us, you would be the leader, just think of it, an intelligent zombie" "so that what your called, well i say you'll never make me become one of you, now proper to become human ones more" "grrrr the last human standing hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha " "ooo year well human this, the zombie wedding is of" as miss signal shot the human gun it rebounded and shot jack at the same time. As jack got bounced away miss signal shouted his name "jaaaaaaaack". As jack plunged to the ground the whole world went silent. "Jack are you ok jack". As miss signal called an ambulance the rest of the survives who got hit round the head by the ceiling started to come round. "What just happened, miss are you ok" "help him please help him" "help who miss" "jack help jack you fall". The ambulance arrived on the scene along with a couple of police cars. "Were is the boy" "his over here with miss signal who is his English teacher" "please explain to me what happened here" so jacks foster friend did that "please don't lose him, his the best we've got". "I'll try my best not to" as the paramedic try to bring jack back his college whispered to him "it's too late we've lost him" "I'm very sorry miss signal we've lost the boy, we are too late I'm sorry for your lose" "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo , please you've got to do something, anything, please just bring him back" said miss signal crying. "I'm sorry there's nothing we can do to bring him back" "we will leave you alone with the boy for a couple of minutes before we take him" as the paramedics was leaving a girl called holly ran in the room and gave jack a big old kiss and his heart started to pump blood around the body again. "Not all the way yet, just a little more and we will be there" said jack just like he was waking up. As holly carried on kissing him the world started to sing "O Come All Ye Faithful Joyful and triumphant, O come ye, O come ye to Blenheim high school. Come and behold Him, Born the King of Angels; O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, jack the Lord" as you may of heard in the song (jack the lord) jack is now one of the high up people who chooses what to wear and chooses to keep all of what he did to himself and chooses not to be one of those high up people. But they still consider him as one. As jack started to come round the world carried on singing "O Sing, choirs of angels, Sing in exultation, Sing all that hear in heaven God's holy word. Give to our Father glory in the Highest; O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him, jack the Lord.

All Hail! Lord, we greet Thee, Born this happy morning,  
O Jesus! For evermore be Thy name adored. Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing; O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, jack the Lord."

"Miss signal are you alright, miss signal" "ooo yes love sorry love how can i help love" "are you ok" "yes sorry love I'm just thinking" said miss signal. Miss signal was lying about thinking in fact she was remembering.


	5. Chapter 5

As jack started to get up miss signal said "jack love, please may i speak to you alone" "yes ok miss are you ok miss you look very worried" "yes jack I'm ok, I've just got a important message to tell you" ooo year and what's that miss" " the 21 centre is where everything changes and you have to be ready for you are going to face a great sacrifice and you will find out something which will devastate you but you will stop them jack, you will stop them" "stop who miss, we have stopped the zombies miss we did not me, we" "you will find out jack as there are greater and bigger battles to come yet and there will be deaths and there will be reincarnations but that won't change the world jack, and promise me this you won't ever forget me will you jack?" "Miss your saying that like you're going somewhere, miss are you going somewhere" "just promise me" "i promise you miss, just tell me where you are going?" "You will find out in your future jack as it is my past "As jack looked away confused Mr and miss signal both vanished back to there world.

The End?

* * *

i hope you enjoyed my story, if you are a member of fan fiction and you would like to leave a coment than fill free and ill get back to you. this is my first story so im sorry for any spelling mistakes. there will be more stories published soon.


End file.
